SARANGHAE
by Kiraluh
Summary: rasa cinta seorang luhan yang berubah menjadi kebencian dan keinginan membuat seorang oh sehun hancur. tetapi hal itu membuat sehun dan sahabatnya jatuh cinta kepada luhan. mampukah sehun membuat luhan mencitainya kembali? bagaimana kisah cinta mereka dan persahabatan mereka? (bad summary/GS/HunHan,KaiHan,BaekYeol,and exo official couple)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: SARANGHAE**  
><strong>Main Cast : Lu Han ,Oh sehun,Kim Jongin<strong>

**Other Cast : byun baekhyun,park chanyeol,Do kyungsoo,other exo couple..DLL/?**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS! NO SILENT READER! NO PLAGIAT! NO BASH! JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Luhan,bisakah kau jangan memandangnya seperti itu? Aku tau kau menyukainya,tetapi aku harap kau jangan berlebihan" kata ku pada luhan yang sedari tadi memandang sehun dari kejauhan

"Diam lah baekkie. Kau merusak suasana,apa kau tau bahwa aku sedang memandang ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah" kata luhan lalu kembali sibuk memandang sehun,kapten basket disekolah hanya mendengus kesal Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kami dari sekolah ini,sebentar lagi kami akan berada di bangku ... betapa cepatnya ini,padahal aku belum mengungkap kan perasaanku kepada chanyeol

Aku adalah sahabat dari luhan &chanyeol Luhan adalah gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat culun,kacamata yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya,rambut yang selalu diikat dua,dan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat ketinggalan jaman -,-,ia adalah gadis yatim piatu yang diadopsi keluarga xi yang kaya raya ketika masih bayi. ia juga sangat mengagumi oh sehun melebihi apapun, ia sering mendekati sehun tetapi sehun tak pernah meliriknya sedikit pun,dan aku yakin sehun tak tau nama luhan Park chanyeol adalah namja yang aku sukai,ani... aku tidak menyukainya tetapi mencintainya Namja jangkung yang tak kalah populer dari sehun Dan aku adalah yeoja primadona ,bukannya sombong. Tetapi banyak yang sudah mengakui kecantikan ku yan melebihi miss World/?  
>Aku melihat chanyeol dari kejauhan yang berjalan kearah ku dan luhan<p>

"Annyeong haseyo luhan,baekhyun"sapa seorang namja tampan dengan senyum lima jarinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang park dan luhan hanya tersenyum

"Luhan,kau ingatkan"kata chanyeol kepada luhan dan tentu saja aku tak mengerti maksud mereka. Luhan mengangguk semangat lalu pergi,aku menjadi semakin Bingung

chanyeol pun duduk disebelahku dan membuat jantungku verdetak tidak beraturan

"Baekhyun" panggil chanyeol "Ne?"  
>"Kita sudah bersahabat selama 3 tahun"<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Aku ingin memutuskan persahabatan kita,dan aku harap jangan pernah menganggap ku sahabat mu lagi" kata chanyeol<p>

Sakit,itu yang kurasakan. Aku yakin air mataku sebentar lagi akan mengalir. Tetapi aku tak mau bertingkah lemah di hadapan chanyeol

Tiba-tiba lampu aula padam,aku tidak peduli dengan ketakutan ku akan gelap,air mataku tumpah seketika . Tubuh ku bergetar hebat karena menahan suara tangis Tanpa kusadari lampu sorot mengarah kepadaku,kudengar suara tuts piano yang dimainkan dengan sangat indah,ku buka mataku dan kulihat chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah

"Baekhyun,aku memang tidak ingin kau menjadi sahabat ku. Tetapi aku ingin kau menjadi Yeoja Baekhyun,maukah kau menjadi yeoja chingu seorang park chanyeol?"  
>Aku tertegun, perasaan ku sangat bahagia. Aku mengangguk dan chanyeol segera memelukku sambil mengecup keningku sekilas<p>

"Saranghae byun baekhyun"  
>"Nado"<p>

Kami pun berpelukan lama,aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menonton kami "OH SEHUN! SARANGHAE!JADILAH NAMJA CHINGUKU!"  
>Aku melepas pelukanku ketika mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja<p>

"Bukan kah itu suara luhan?"  
>tanyaku kepada chanyeol Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarikku untuk mencari luhan<p>

**LUHAN POV**

Aku bosan dengan adegan peluk memeluk baekyeol. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang dan kacamataku terjatuh,aku menundukkan kepala ku meminta maaf tetapi orang yang kutabrak berbalik dan berjalan pergi,aku mendongakkan kepala ku dan aku sadar yang aku tabrak adalah... OH SEHUN

"OH SEHUN! SARANGHAE!JADILAH NAMJA CHINGUKU!" ntah keberanian dari mana aku berteriak seperti itu,kulihat sehun berhenti dan berbalik kearah ku Ia memungut kacamataku yang terjatuh

"Punya mu?" Tanya nya... ya tuhan... ia bicara padaku Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis dan membanting kacamata ku lalu menginjaknya

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau akan sesukses sahabatmu malam ini?Tidak akan. Kau dan aku bagaikan bumi dan langit,bagaikan superstar dan pengemis. Jadi pergilah dari ku,dan jangan pernah menunjukkan dirimu padaku lagi" bentak sehun lalu berlalu pergi Aku jatuh terduduk,apa seburuk itu aku dimatanya

sehunpun pergi dengan gaya no,kurasa aku susah menyukai orang yang salah

"Sudah lah luhan,bukan kau yang tidak pantas untuknya,tetapi dia yang tidak pantas untu mu" kata seseorang dari belakang dan aku yakin itu baekhyun. Kurasa baekhyun benar,rasa cinta kini berubah menjadi benci. Aku segera bangkit dan menarik baekhyun dan chanyeol menuju rumah ku

"untuk apa kau menarik kami kerumah mu luhan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Baekhyun,tolong ubah penampilanku" kataku yakin,baekyeol terlihat terkejut tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum

"Baiklah,tetapi jangan temui orang lain selain aku dalam 2 minggu,dan setelah itu selama 1 minggu sebelum kita mulai kuliah,jangan temui siapapun karena kami menunggu kejutan"kata baekhyun,aku pun mengangguk dan chanyeol pamit pulang,tidak lupa ia menyemangati ku dan mengecup kening baekhyun sekilas

** ⇨SKIP 3 MINGGU⇨**

Penampilan ku sudah berubah,aku menjadi yeoja cantik dan modis.  
>Berlahan aku keluar dari mobil ferari ku, aku sekarang adalah mahasiswi baru jurusan bahasa inggris,aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju fakultas seni yang tak jauh dari fakultas ku. Banyak yang memandangku dan aku tidak peduli,aku hanya ingin bertemu baekyeol Kulihat seorang yeoja duduk di taman kampus,aku pun memanggilnya<p>

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" yeoja itu pun menoleh dan memandangku sebentar,lalu matanya membulat,ia berlari kearah ku

"LULU! APA KAH INI KAU?! KAU SANGAT CANTIK! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU,PADAHAL BARU 1 MINGGU KITA TIDAK BERTEMU!"  
>Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatku,tanpa sengaja bola mataku menangkap sosok namja,dan aku tersenyum miring<p>

"Kau melihat apa luhan?" Tanya baekhyun,aku hanya menunjuk sosok namja yang aku perhatikan

"OH SEHUN!" teriak baekhyun,sehun menoleh dan berjalan kearah kami . Seperti yang aku rencanakan,aku yakin baekhyun berteriak dan membuat sehun kemari

"Hai byun baekhyun" sapa sehun kepada baekhyun, baekhyun hanya mengobrol sebentar. Aku berdehem memberikan sinyal kepada baek untuk memperkenalkan sehun kepadaku

"Sehun perkenalkan ini luhan,luhan ini sehun" kami pun salung berjabat tangan,aku tersenyum dan sehun tak kunjung melepaskan tanganku . Aku yakin sehun sudah terjerat pesonaku

"Sehun-ssi,bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku ada jam kuliah" kata ku

"Mianhae" kata sehun lalu melepas kan tangannya

"Aku pergi dulu ne,anyyeong"aku Pun pergi,di sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan

**SEHUN POV**

Aku memandang kepergian yeoja cantik itu,ah... hatiku berdebar tak karuan, mungkin aku jatuh cinta.  
>Aku juga senang akhirnya baekhyun mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam mencari teman, tidak seperti sahabat nya sewaktu SMA yang aku tidak tau namanya itu Aku rasa luhan juga jatuh cinta ... wajar saja, aku memang sangat tampan dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ku Aku pun mengambil smartphone ku di saku, aku meng SMS kim jongin,<br>teman masa kecilku yang dulu pindah kejepang,dan sekarang ia sudah berada dikorea dan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan bahasa inggris Ketika aku sedang mengetik pesan,aku mendengar sebuah teriakan yang seperti nya suara baekhyun "KYAAA! YEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**⇨⇨TBC⇨⇨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hai readerrr... han balik lagi dengan ff baru diffn tapi lama di laptop :D maaf kalau typo banyak bergentayangan.

bukannya lanjutin ff yang udah ada tapi author malah ngepost ff baru tapi tenang,han pasti ngelanjutin ff yang lain tapi gak sekarang :D

oh iya,harap jangan follow/favorite ff ini kalau belum review. haraphargai kerja keras(?) han dalam buat ff ini.

toong review ff ini biar han makin semangat ngeanjutinnya :D

inget no silent reader! sekali lagi **NO SILENT READER! .-.**

sekian cuap-cuap author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini sekian dan terima luhan(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: SARANGHAE**  
><strong>Main Cast : Lu Han ,Oh sehun,Kim Jongin <strong>

**Other Cast : byun baekhyun,park chanyeol,Do kyungsoo,other exo couple..DLL/?****  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS! NO SILENT READER! NO PLAGIAT! NO BASH! JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih mematung,sepertinya rencana luhan berhasil Aku pun tertawa sendiri disepanjang koridor,banyak orang yang memperhatikan aku dianggap orang gila -,- tetapi sudahlah,aku tidak peduli

BRUKK...  
>aigoo,aku jatuh terpeleset lantai yang licin karena basah,tetapi aku tidak merasa sakit dan bibir ku terasa hangat AIGOOOO! Aku jatuh tepat diatas tubuh chanyeol dan bibir ku tepat berada di pun segera melepaskan bibirku? Dan spontan berteriak

"KYAAA! YEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"Aku segera berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan

"Diam lah baekkie,aku tidak melakukan apapun -,- mengapa kau memarahi ku? kau seharusnya bersyukur karena ada aku kau tak mencium lantai" kata chanyeol dengan santainya -,-

"TAPI KAU MENCURI FIRST KISS KU PARK CHANYEOL! APA JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN"  
>"Tidak baekkie,aku tidak pula kau kan yeojachinguku...dan tolong kecilkan kau mau kita menjadi tontonan chagi~"kata chanyeol setengah berbisik dan membuatku tersadar jika aku sedang ada dikampus sampai menjadi tontonan pun menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal<p>

"Mianhae..."kata ku pelan

"Gwechana chagi.." bisik chanyeol sambil yang membuatku terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya .

**.**

**.**

**~saranghae~** .

.

.

Chanyeol membawa ku ke taman universitas

"Duduklah disini chagi" kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat disebelahnya

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu yeol... itu menjijikan" kata ku sambil duduk disebelahnya

"bagaimana jika aku paggil nae chonsa? atau baekkie?"

"aku tidak mau yeol"

"Tetapi kau suka kan"goda chanyeol dan tepat membuat pipiku memerah seperti kepiting. Aku memukul pundak chanyeol pelan

"Yeol..."panggil ku

"Ne?"  
>"Tadi aku bertemu sehun,dan dia satu fakultas dengan kita"<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Luhan membuat rencana untuk mempermalukan sehun" chanyeol membulatkan matanya<p>

"Tadi aku memang melihat luhan,dia sangat berubah. Jadi perubahan itu hanya untuk balas dendam?"Aku mengangguk kecil

"Sebenarnya aku Tidak suka balas dendam,tetapi mengingat apa yang dilakukan sehun kepada luhan,aku menjadi setuju padanya"  
>kataku,chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui pendapatku.<p>

Angin pun bertiup pelan, rasa kantuk ku bisa ditahan. Ku sandarkan kepala ku kepundak chanyeol.  
>Kulihat chanyeol tersenyum lalu membelai puncuk kepalaku. Aku pun tertidur dengan pulas dibahu chanyeol<p>

**.**

**.**

**~saranghae~** .

.

.

**Author POV**

Sehun berjalan menuju fakultas bahasa inggris, sebenarnya ia malas kesana, tetapi ia ingin bertemu kai & jika beruntung mungkin ia bisa bertemu luhan Terlihat namja berkulit tan keluar dari sebuah kelas

"Kim jongin" panggil sehun,namja berkulit tan tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sehun

"Oh sehun,lama tak bertemu" kata kai sambil memeluk sehun,sehun berusaha melepas pelukan kai,tetapi ia takut jika ia lepas secara paksa tampilannya akan berantakan

"Kkamjong,bisa kah kau lepas pelukan mu. Image ku bisa jatuh jika dilihat penggemarku" kata sehun,kai terkekeh mendengar perkataan sehun . Bukannya melepas pelukan,kai malah semakin mengencangkannya

"Uhuk...uhuk... KAI APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!" teriak sehun dan membuat puluhan pasang mata memandangnya. Kai hanya tersenyun kikuk, sedangkan sehun? Ia hanya memasang poker face andalannya

"Kai,apa dikelasmu ada yeoja bernama luhan?" Tanya sehun,kai terlihat berpikir

"ntahlah,aku tak memperhatikan. aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan" jawab kai cuek tetapi jika diperhatikan matanya terlihat berbinar sehun pun menjadi terlihat lesu

"aish kau memperhatikan apa? aku yakin kau tidak memperhatikan dosen" kata sehun dengan nada hanya tersenyum garing

"aku memperhatikan seorang malaikat" kata kai

"malaikat? maksudmu yeoja dengan baju ketat dan sexy tepat duduk di sebelah mejamu?"tebak sehun dengan tampang (sok) innocentnya sebuah jitakan sayang(?) pun menyapa kepala sehun

"aish,aku tidak seperti itu melihat yeoja dengan paras yang sangat amat cantik. sepertinya dia akan menjadi primadona"jawab kai dengan wajah berbinar "lalu siapa namanya?"  
>"molla,aku tak memperhatikan"<br>"dasar idiot"  
>"aku anggap pujian~"kata kai sqmbil unjuk gigi yang dapat kita lihat bahwa giginya sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya(?)<br>sehun pun berjalan menuju cafetaria tanpa mempedulikan kai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya .

**.**

**.**

**~saranghae~** .

.

.

"Baekkie~ yeollie~ ayo duduk sini"panggil luhan dengan sedikit berteriak kepada 2 orang yang baru masuk cafetaria. dan otomatis membuat orang-orang menoleh kepadanya karena merasa terganggu

"mianhae,mianhae" kata luhan tersenyum sambil membungkukkan yang dapat kalian ketahui bahwa para namja mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya atau lebih singkatnya mereka mimisan(?)

"lu,apa kau tau-"  
>"aku tak tau baekkie" kata luhan memotong perkataan baekhyun yang membuat yeoja bereyeliner tersebut mendelik<p>

"universitas kita akan mengadakan festival"  
>"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?"<br>"semua fakultas boleh mengikutinya,aku tau kau sangat pintar dalam bernyanyi dan menari" kata chanyeol dan disambut anggukan dari baekhyun

"akan kupikirk-"  
>"oh sehun juga akan mengikutinya<p>

"bisik baekhyun.  
>Luhan terlihat berpikir<p>

"arraseo,aku ikut..."  
>"KYAAAA~LUHAN JJANG~"<br>"aku tahu,tapi bisakah kau kecilkan seuaramu nona byun?"  
>"ntahlah lu,aku rasa dia ingin kita semua pingsa karena teriakannya"jawab chanyeol asal yang membuat baekhyun mendelik kepadanya<p>

"aku bercanda chagi~ aku akan tetap berada disampingmu,meski kau teriak setiap hari teriakan mu seperti musik yang sangat indah untuk ku"kata chanyeol,baekhyunpun segera memeluk chanyeol karena perkataannya yang terlewat romantis atau bisa disebut gombal

"aish,so chessy"kata luhan merusak lovly dovly pasangan baekyeol

terlihat dua namja taman memasuki caffetaria dengan warna kulit seperti kopi dan susu(?).

namja dengan kulit putihpun menyapu pandangan keseluruh cafetaria untuk mencari meja kosong, tetapi pandangannya berhenti kepada seorang yeoja dengan rambut coklat keemasan dan gadis tersebut terlihat sedang bercanda dengan pasangan hyperactive

"kkamjong"

"hmmm?" gumam namja berkulit kitam ketika merasa dipanggil

"itu yeoja yang tadi aku maksud,dia yang bernama luhan" kata namja dengan kulit putih sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah luhan. kai hanya diam memandang yeoa yang dimaksud sehun

**Kai POV**

aku hanya memandang yeoja yang diunjuk sehun,dan dia adalah yeoja yang aku perhtikan aku harus bersaing dengan sehun? oh tidak, aku pasti kalah jika bersaing dengan bocah albino ini

"kkamjong, jngan melamun"tegur sehun

"aku tak melamun bocah"

"jadi,apakau pernah melihat yeoja itu?"

apa yang harus ku jawab,apa aku harus jujur atau berbohong?

aku lihat yeoja bernama luhan tersebut pergi meninggalkan caffetaria

"a... tidak pernh melihatnya. hun, aku harus segera pergi, aku lupa jika masih memiliki kelas" kataku berbohong, tentu saja aku berbohong. aku tak mungkin membiarkan luhan jatuh kepada bocah ini

aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan sehuyang terlihat bingung dengan tingkahku, dan satu-satunya tempat yang aku hampiri adalah atap

Brukk, aku menabrak seseorang ketika menuju atap. yeoja yang menabrakku pun terjatuh dan meringis pelan. dan yeoja itu pun segera berdiri

"mianhae aku buru-buru"kata yeoja tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajhnya. lalu segera pergi

ketka aku ingin berjalan kembali, ku lihat sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah handphone

ku buka kunci tombol hanphone tersebut dengan mengusap layarnya. ku cari data pemilik handphone tersebut yang ternyata milik luhan. tetapi,tunggu. yeoja tadi sepertinya bukan luhan. sudahlah, tidak usahdipikirkan .. i got you luhan gumamku dengan smirk andalanku.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

han balik lagi dengan lanjutan ff chap ini kurang memuaskan karena han lagi gak mood tapi lagi gak ada kerjaan :D

dan han cuman mau ngingetin kalau nama asli luhan itu Lu Han. bukan xi luhan. tapi han pakai nama xi luhan disini biar namanya panjang aja(?).

harap jangan follow/favorite ff ini sebelum meninggalkan jejak semakin cepat review semakin cepat han lanjutin ff ini, thaks before~

.

han bales review nya disini aja ya:

**akusayangluhan:**wah, gumawo~ han jadi terharu(?) thanks for review~

**wookpil:**sehun disini memang jahat, soalnya han sebel sehun sering selingkuh(?) sama kai dan tao. udah lanjut, thanks for review~

**lisnana1:** dia udah ketiban batu(?) si hitam sexy udah muncul, tapi konflik mereka akan muncul chap 4. ok,thanks for review~

**luluhan12:**gumawo,udah lajut .lope yu tu~ thanks for review~

**huniehh:**udah lanjut~ tenang, itu akan terjadi . thanks for review~

**BeibiEXOl:** udah lanjut . luhan memang cantik(?)... ok,thanks for review~


End file.
